Shame
by Gemina
Summary: When a girl from a costly private school turns up dead, it is up to the detective to dig through the social webs of the school's hierarchy; as they search for answers, they uncover more dark secrets than they bargained for. Pairings: RodxEliza RusLiet
1. Academia

**All right, so I've been terribly sick and unable to sleep the past few days...so I was watching SVU, and I thought "...I like Hetalia. I like SVU. Why not combine the two?"**

**So here goes nothing...**

"The victim is female, 5' 4", 120 pounds." The police officer on scene informed Detectives Stabler and Benson. Stabler frowned, examining the report.

"A murder...so why'd you call us?"

"It seems she had sexual intercourse not long before she died. The bruises on her body indicate it was not consensual." The officer replied grimly. He directed them towards the dumpster that the girl's body was being removed from. Long, wavy brown hair spilled over the edge of the cloth used to move her. Benson frowned.

"Do we have an ID?"

"Her school ID identifies her as 'Elizaveta Hedervary'; she's still wearing her uniform. I think there's something else you might find interesting." The officer passed the detectives two plastic bags which contained what appeared to be a torn dress and a pair of girl's underwear. Benson frowned.

"Hers?"

"She's still wearing her own clothes and underwear; we think she might've been carrying a change of clothes with her. It's the blond hair we found all over it; it'll probably be a match for the semen."

Benson frowned, nodding. It was a terrible way for the girl to go...

* * *

><p>They found her school easily enough; it was big and private, the imposing type of school one would expect to be costly to attend. All the students were wearing uniforms, and the halls were a lot quieter than in a public hallway. Everyone seemed to have some sort of routine to follow, like clockwork.<p>

Benson and Stabler proceeded to the Headmaster's office, following the crisp, clean signs that pointed out directions. Turning the corner, Benson was nearly run down by a frazzled student carrying an armload of sheet music. He skidded just short of hitting her, apologizing profusely.

"I am so sorry, madame! I didn't see you there; I'm simply late for music lessons again and in such a hurry-" It was then that the bell rang, a classic, deep sound one would normally hear in an old church. The boy groaned, hanging his head.

"Excuse me..." He turned, heading in the same direction as they were. Benson blinked, having not managed to get a word in edgewise.

"So, where are you going? Have you been a student here long?" She questioned, glancing every so often at the wall to ensure they were headed in the right direction. The boy nodded, shifting about the papers so he could adjust his glasses.

"This is my third year, actually. I'm heading to the principal's office; my teacher has informed me on previous occasions that I might as well save her the trouble and head to the Headmaster's office myself..." He explained, starting to turn off in the wrong direction. Stabler raised an eyebrow.

"The office is this way. You get lost a lot?" He steered the boy back in the correct direction. The student sighed, nodding. "I have a terrible sense of direction, unfortunately. I think that might be why I'm late for things a lot...oh, here we are." He pushed open the heavy wooden door that lead to the Headmaster's office, taking a seat in the waiting area with an air of familiarity. The detectives went to the desk, signing in with the secretary, before taking a seat.

The boy looked over at them, before quickly avoiding eye contact.

Stabler and Benson didn't have time to question this odd behavior, however, as they were ushered into the office mere seconds after they sat down.

* * *

><p>The Headmaster was an older man, his face lined with laugh and worry lines, but not anger. A quick glance around his office indicated that he was far from the severe taskmaster stereotype one would normally associate with men in his standing; he had enough pictures of smiling children and sporting events on his walls to cover the paint entirely. On his desk, there were pictures of a number of children, in various stages of life. Two appeared to be twins, or brothers close in age.<p>

"So, what's this about anyways?" The Headmaster inquired, lounging back on his swivel chair. Benson glanced at Stabler, before beginning to relay the case.

"One of your students, Elizaveta Hedervary was found dead in an alley. We'd like to speak with you and her friends to determine who would've killed her." She replied bluntly. The Headmaster's easy going smile vanished, replaced by a more serious expression.

"Elizaveta? She was one of our best athletes...here, wait a second..." He went over to the wall, pulling one of the pictures down. He passed it over to Benson, who examined it, before passing it off to Stabler. It showed Elizaveta in a soccer uniform, celebrating a goal by jumping into the air and pumping her fist. The Headmaster sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She was on the soccer, volleyball and basketball team. Tended to challenge male athletes and win. She was pretty well liked..."

Stabler looked at him grimly.

"Is there anyone who would want her dead?" This question, of course, was regarded as ludicrous by the Headmaster, who shook his head vehemently.

"No one here has that sort of grudge. Look, there are a lot of kids in my school; I try to get to know them, but I don't know that much about this girl. Perhaps if you could speak to her friends..."

"If you could gather a few of them?" Benson responded, looking at the man's array of pictures a bit suspiciously; he seemed just a tad too invested in the children, though it was hard to say he'd crossed the line with just pictures...still, suspicious.

"I'll have the secretary call them in from their classes; you can start with Roderich, though, since he's already out in the waiting room." He said, standing. "I need a lunch break anyways, so feel free to use my office."

* * *

><p>If Roderich had seemed frazzled when he ran into them before, he was even more agitated now, picking at imaginary lint on his jacket. Stabler sighed.<p>

"So, how well did you know Elisaveta?"

"I was her boyfriend, actually. Why? Is she missing? Did you find her?" He seemed to be out of energy, lacking proper concern for this matter. Benson raised an eyebrow.

"Does she go missing often?"

"Well..." Roderich considered this question a moment, glancing about the office. "She likes to skip classes sometimes. Just go out for a run or a movie. She's a bit...wild. And as long as she's passing classes, she's satisfied." Stabler nodded.

"Wild, huh? How many boyfriends has she had?"

The question made Roderich's mouth press into a thin line, as he came up with an answer to the question.

"She had one other boyfriend that I know of before me...in second grade. Gilbert. He's wild too, but entirely reckless. She's still friends with him."

Benson settled back in her chair; they really weren't getting much out of him.

"Roderich, we need you to be entirely honest with us; did she sleep around? Did she have any feuds with other students? Was she involved in anything illegal?"

"Why are you asking me...unless..." Roderich paused, looking down at his lap, where his hands had been clasped together tightly. "She's dead..."

Benson leaned forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. And we need to find whoever did this. You need to think about what you know about her."

"She was a good person, for her faults. But she argued a lot with the jocks; and beat them at their own games. That's the only 'feud' I can think of..." He sighed, finally admitting something as if he were having his teeth pulled. "...and I know she slept with Gilbert at least once. She apologized, and we got back together."

"Did you two ever sleep together?"

"Yes. She was more set on it than I was, though. You know, most of the teachers tell the boys not to pressure the girls, but with Elisaveta it was always the other way around..." Roderich smiled faintly, fondly. "She was always defying stereotypes..."

**Well, that's what I have so far...review if you like it!**


	2. Pueri

**All right, so, next chapter, here we come!**

Gilbert Weilschmidt was cocky and self-assured; he leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed behind his head. Stabler could tell he wouldn't like this teen...

"How well did you know Elizaveta?" Benson questioned him; the teen shrugged.

"I knew her when we were younger; didn't really talk to her much when we got older. You know, since I got older and started having tons of hot girlfriends and stuff..."

Stabler rolled his eyes, before leaning forward, looking at him seriously.

"Roderich told us you slept with her."

Gilbert's face morphed into a smirk.

"That pansy? Of course I slept with his girlfriend; he didn't deserve her anyways."

"He said she was upset that she did it." Benson replied, quirking an eyebrow. Gilbert shrugged again, still smirking.

"That's what all the girls tell their boyfriends, but they're really in awe of me. They all wanted to sleep me...and who am I to keep all this awesomeness to myself?" He replied smugly. He looked at Stabler, almost as if he were challenging him "top that." This boy was overly competitive, but that definitely fit with what they already knew about him; he was also captain of the boys' basketball team and volleyball team.

"Mm-hm. Do any of these boyfriends ever try to get even with you?" Benson replied, frowning.

"Nope! They're all too weak and pansy-assed!" He replied proudly, and Stabler raised an eyebrow.

"...'pansy-assed'?"

"I made that one up myself!" Gilbert replied, shrugging. "Are we done here yet? If she's missing, I wouldn't know where she was, all right? I have basketball practice soon..."

"Fine. Go." Benson replied; clearly, this one knew little about the girl...

* * *

><p>Feliks ... was fidgety and shifty-eyed. There was something clearly suspicious about him. Benson couldn't put her finger on what, however.<p>

"I-I don't know where she is!" The blonde boy blurted suddenly, anxiously biting his lip.

Stabler stepped forward, crossing his arms.

"We didn't even ask you anything yet..." He pointed out, looking at the teen critically. Feliks was of a slight build, unlikely to have been able to overpower Elizaveta on his own...but with how guilty he was acting, he must've seen something...

"When did you last see Elizaveta?" He questioned, looking him in the eye to ensure he wasn't lying.

"I...last night. We were doing homework...why? Is she all right? Did something happen to her?" He looked at them both, eyes widening. "Is she dead?"

Benson sighed.

"Yes. And we need your help to figure out who did it. Was there anyone who had a grudge against her?"

"I-I'm not saying anything more without a lawyer!" Feliks replied, standing and moving towards the door. Stabler frowned.

"This is your friend we're talking about; don't you want to help us put her murderer behind bars? Unless you have something to hide?"

Feliks continued out the door, looking back at them angrily.

"I have nothing to hide! And nothing more to say!"

Stabler looked at Benson.

"He's hiding something..."

Benson nodded. "The only question is, what is it?"

* * *

><p>Stepping out into the waiting room, Benson and Stabler found two other girls and two other boys; the girls seemed to be close, but the boys seemed closer, whispering conspiratorially to each other as they waited for their turn. When they noticed the detective, they quickly had questions.<p>

"What happened to Wookie?" The blonde teen enquired, tossing his hair slightly as he turned to address the detectives.

Stabler paused, blinking.

"You mean Feliks?"

"Yeah, yeah, Feliks. What happened?"

"He didn't react well to being questioned." Benson replied with a shrug. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah, we go way back. Did he even bother to answer any of your questions...?" The blonde replied, once again playing with his hair, smiling lightly in amusement.

"No, he didn't. Why don't you talk to us next, then..."

* * *

><p>Francis turned out to be the name of this teen; he was everything Gilbert seemed not to be: polite, patient, charming...<p>

"...Elizaveta? Oui...I knew her. She was always challenging Gilbert to showdowns; sometimes she won, sometimes he won. Those two had a lot of unresolved sexual tension!" He spoke with a light French accent; this school housed a lot of ambassador's children, and as well as other international students, so it was to be expected.

"When did you last see her?" Benson asked him, feeling more at ease with this teen than the other two before. Francis smiled, shaking his head.

"She'd challenged Gilbert to some bowling contest last night; before it was over, though, Roderich called her away. She left with him-it sounded like something serious."

Stabler leaned forward slightly.

"Had she and Roderich had any...trouble lately?"

Francis considered this a moment.

"They were going through what you might call a 'lover's spat'; she slept with Gilbert, and he wasn't happy about it. Gilbert and Roderich have hated each other since preschool..."

Benson raised an eyebrow.

"Does the entire school know about the cheating?"

Francis smiled again, showing off his white teeth.

"Of course they do; Roderich told her off for it in front of the entire school. He was furious...it's not the sort of behavior you'd normally see from him."

"And she left with him last night? How long ago was this cheating?" Stabler pursued, frowning slightly.

"Last week...you were talking with Gilbert and Roderich...didn't they tell you?" Francis replied, mirroring Stabler's frown. Stabler looked to Benson, quickly coming to a conclusion. It was always the quiet ones wasn't it?

"Excuse us...we need to go speak with the principal..."

* * *

><p>Roderich's home was an old Victorian style home; it was the sort of home that seemed to suit the teen. Stabler rang the doorbell; piano music poured out from one of the windows, nearly drowning out the doorbell.<p>

A maid opened the door, smiling politely.

"Yes?"

Benson and Stabler flashed their badges.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler. Mind if we step in?" Benson replied, smiling back. The maid's smile vanished, as she looked back worriedly, as if she'd be able to spot the lady or man of the house from where she was. She closed the door part way, leaning forward.

"Now is not a good time...perhaps later?"

"Miss, we're investigating a murder. Do you really want to get in the way of that?" Benson questioned, frowning. The maid's face became more worried, and she opened the door for them.

"I'll get you some tea..." She hurried off, and seconds later, the music stopped abruptly. There was hushed discussion for a moment, then Roderich entered the room.

"Did you find out something new about my girlfriend's murder?" He questioned, gesturing for them to sit on the couch. Benson took her seat, crossing her legs and looking to Roderich questioningly.

"Why didn't you tell us she cheated on you so recently?"

Roderich's face turned slightly pink, and he shrugged.

"I didn't believe to be of any importance...why? Are you saying I'm a suspect?"

"You're a quick one, aren't you? So why wouldn't someone as sharp as you realize that this bit of information might be important?" Stabler replied, narrowed his eyes.

"Like I said, I didn't think it was important since I didn't murder her." Roderich replied, calmly accepting a cup of tea from the nervous maid. Benson took her cup, shaking her head.

"It looks awfully suspicious, Roderich. I read your file; you're eighteen. Do you realize what that means? You'd go to an adult prison. A pretty boy like you won't last long..."

Roderich flushed angrily.

"I did not kill her!"

"Not alone, you didn't." Benson agreed. "You had help; you tell us who it is, we get you tried in juvenile court."

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Roderich ground out angrily. The detectives stood.

"Fine, but the deal expires by five..." Benson replied, turning for the door.

"Keep your deal!"


	3. Malum

**Yes, I'm continuing to write...**

Benson and Stabler returned to the school the next day; they'd found blonde hair on the body, so it was clear that someone else had been involved. And with the way Feliks had behaved, he was the next suspect. They entered his classroom, where the teacher was just covering some sort of Latin grammar. Neither of the detectives had ever taken Latin, so it was Greek to them.

Feliks hunched down in his desk when he saw them, looking studiously at his notes.

"Excuse us; we need to speak with Feliks Łukasiewicz ..." Figuring out how to pronounce the kid's name had been a pain...but they'd learned a few important things about him while researching that.

The teacher, a petite woman, gave them a look.

"After I'm done explaining." She replied stubbornly, turning back to the whiteboard and writing further on it.

"Now, remember that in some poetry, the two parts of the passive periphrastic could be far apart, for the sake of meter. Your homework is to translate lines 856-949 of book six, all right? Any questions? Yes, Feliks?"

Feliks had raised his hand, fidgeting slightly.

"May I be excused to go to the bathroom...?"

Stabler stepped forward.

"You're not going anywhere. Come on." He lead the teen out the door, as the boy huffed.

"I am not-"

"Telling us anything. Yes, we know." Benson replied, rolling her eyes slightly. "We'd just like a DNA sample from you."

Feliks narrowed his eyes.

"No! And if you try it, I will sue you, do you understand?"

Stabler scowled.

"We heard from the other students here that you and Elizaveta were friends; don't you want her murderer to be found?"

Feliks glared at them, crossing his arms, before attempting to walk away from them. Stabler blocked his path, frowning.

"She was raped before she was murdered, Feliks. Someone out there really hated her, and we need to know who."

"I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to! That's my right as an American citizen!" Feliks replied angrily, turning and attempting to walk the other way, only to be blocked by Benson. He angrily charged forward, shoving her. Stabler, however, quickly caught him.

"You just attacked an officer, Feliks; how do you feel about talking to us now?"

"You tricked me! You can't box me in like that!" Feliks attempted to yank away, face going red with fury.

* * *

><p>It was lucky that the police station wasn't far away, with the way Feliks kept up his protests. Benson theorized this was how a mother with a screaming toddler must feel...<p>

Once he was in the interrogation room, it was no different.

"You can't ask me things without a lawyer! I want a lawyer!"

Benson rubbed her temples lightly; he was beginning to give her a headache.

On the other side of the glass, Stabler stood with Mr. Łukasiewicz. The man was calm and reserved, the complete opposite of his son; he was, after all, a former Polish diplomat. He turned to Stabler with a small sigh.

"My son has been like this lately about everything; I apologize for any trouble he might've caused. May I take him home now?"

Stabler shook his head.

"We need his DNA first. One of his friends was murdered, and we think he might have been there for it."

Feliks' father nodded gravely.

"I give my permission." He replied.

Stabler nodded, passing the information on to Benson. She turned to Feliks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your father says we can have some of your DNA." She informed him, picking up the swab once again. Feliks shook his head furiously.

"He-he wouldn't!"

"He did. Feliks, this doesn't have to be such a big deal. Just a small swab of the inside of your mouth, and we're done."

Feliks looked at her a moment...before promptly throwing up. Benson jumped back, wrinkling her nose, as Feliks continued to vomit on the floor. His father promptly burst into the room, putting an arm around him as he shuddered.

"Calm down..." Feliks gripped his father's arm, shuddering again, as he tried to calm himself. Feliks' father was frowning, clearly concerned.

"I apologize; he does this when he becomes overly distressed." He explained, sighing. Benson nodded, frowning slightly.

"What would he have to be so distressed over?"

Feliks shook his head rapidly, swallowing. The room smelled of the acrid scent of vomit...

"I am not-I am not telling you anything!"

Mr. Łukasiewicz helped him up, leading him towards the door.

"We'll talk to you later, all right? He needs a break." Benson nodded; with all the vomit, they had DNA anyways...

* * *

><p>"Miss Katarina, we need you to try to remember; was she having a lot of arguments with her boyfriend before the night she died?" Stabler questioned the girl in front of them, who had yet to stop crying.<p>

"I-I can't-everything just seemed so normal-a-and it was like nothing w-was wrong-wh-why would someone hurt her li-like this?" She bawled, using up another tissue.

Benson looked at the girl, sympathetically leaning forward.

"We know this is difficult, but we need you to calm down and tell us about what was going on before she was murdered."

"W-well...she'd slept with Gilbert, cause she lost a dare-a-and then Gilbert flaunted it in Roderich's face, so Roderich got mad at her in front of the e-entire school! He was furious! A-and she tried to calm him down, b-but he ran off in the other direction, a-and didn't speak to her again until later...when we were bowling..." Katarina related, sniffling loudly.

"She seems to have recovered from that spat rather easily..." Stabler pointed out. This only made Katarina begin to cry harder.

"Sh-she was tr-trying to get h-her mind off it-sh-she was really upset!"

"And then what happened?" Benson guided her gently back to the topic at hand.

"Roderich sh-showed up, and th-they left together to talk. I-I didn't see her a-again-o-oh n-now I-I'll never s-see her again-!" She began to bawl again, blindly hunting for more tissues to sop up the moisture leaking from her face.

Stabler sat back, looking over at Benson; it looked as if they might very well be able to prove Roderich's guilt...all they needed now was DNA evidence.

* * *

><p>"The semen and hair match; Roderich definitely isn't the one who raped her, at least." The specialist waited a couple moments to finish her proclamation, leafing through the info for a moment. "The hair and semen both belong to Feliks Łukasiewicz ."<p>

Benson looked over to Stabler, who was already on his way out the door. They could easily catch him before he left school.

* * *

><p>School was just letting out, and Feliks was easy to spot, going over some homework with a Hispanic boy beneath the shade of a tree. He was smiling as they leaned over their books, but that smile quickly vanished when he spotted the detectives approaching.<p>

"What do you want now?" He demanded, glaring. The other boy frowned slightly, also watching them critically.

"It looks like you'll be needing that lawyer after all, Feliks. You are under arrest for murder and rape."

Feliks turned sharply towards his companion, eyes wide.

"It's not true! It's not! Juan, I promise it's not!"

Juan looked shocked, unable to really process the information. Stabler drew out his handcuffs, and Feliks backed away slightly.

"I'll come with you...you don't need those..."

Benson grasped his wrists, pulling them behind his back, and Stabler efficiently cuffed them. He looked towards Juan.

"You a friend of his? We're going to want to speak with you too."

"Feliks? What's going on?" Juan was more confused than anything else.

"I'm sorry-I can't explain right now! Later!" Feliks called over his shoulder, as the detectives led him away.

**But wait, it hasn't been long enough, this can't be the real culprit...X3 **


	4. Amor

**And another update!**

"I didn't do it! Your DNA thing is wrong! I didn't do it!" Feliks was hysterical, and had told them virtually nothing for the last half hour. Stabler leaned across the table menacingly.

"We know you did it! And if you want a chance of getting a light sentence, you'll tell us who helped you!" He yelled, face beginning to turn red with exertion.

Feliks ducked his head, looking down at the floor stubbornly.

"What? Now you're not talking again?" Stabler replied, clearly growing tired of this pattern of behavior. "Was it Roderich? Did he get you to help him with this? I can get you a more sympathetic judge if you can tell me who the mastermind was!"

He was lying, of course; there were no judges who were sympathetic towards rapists and murderers. Juvenile delinquents, yes, violent criminals, no.

* * *

><p>Juan sat in his chair, glancing about a bit uncomfortably, though he seemed to be making the attempt to appear at ease. He had been waiting for his turn for some time, and was beginning to become quite concerned. When Benson walked out of the interrogation room, he sat up a bit straighter, attempting to appear more confident.<p>

"Your turn. Would you like some water?" She led him back to one of the rooms.

"No, thank you."

Juan looked a bit nervously around the room he had been led to, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The concrete walls and floor, the bars on the window, and the large, one-way glass seemed set him on edge instantly. Benson sat down across from him, folding her hands pensively.

"So, Juan, how long have you known Feliks?"

"Since I transferred to the school; about six months." He replied; he spoke with an accent that labelled him as South American. Benson nodded.

"And during those six months, have you ever noticed Feliks doing anything...malicious or unusual?"

"No. He sometimes argues with the other students, but he never starts any fights." Juan replied solidly, crossing his arms.

Benson quirked an eyebrow.

"What exactly is the nature of your relationship with him?"

"Not to be rude, but what does any of this have to do with the murder? Let me get to the point; he didn't do it."

"We found his semen inside her, Juan." Benson replied, tilting her head to one side. She seemed to be considering something.

"That can't be true!"

"Why not?"

"Because he was her best friend!"

"Maybe he wanted more than that and she wasn't interested." Benson suggested, crossing her arms.

"That's not true!" Juan seemed to be becoming more upset by the minute.

"How do you know that?" Benson challenged.

"Because he's gay!" Juan replied emphatically.

"And how do you know that?" Benson charged.

"Because I'm his boyfriend, all right? We've been dating for almost six months now!" He sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath. Benson paused, frowning slightly.

"May I see your hands a moment?"

"...why?" Juan asked, watching her cautiously.

"Feliks had help; who better than his big, strong boyfriend?" Benson replied.

"I would never do that! Elizaveta and I were friends! We knew each other before I met Feliks! We even dated for a couple weeks during the Summer!"

Benson seemed to have come to a conclusion from this, and she stood quickly.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"We figured out who helped you, Feliks." Stabler had returned after only a couple minutes, but during that time, Feliks had turned upside down in his chair from sheer boredom. "And we know why..."<p>

Feliks turned right side up indignantly.

"What are you talking about? I told you, I didn't-"

"Do it. Yes, but your boyfriend's telling us a different story..." Stabler paused to take in the shocked look on Feliks' face.

"I'm not gay! What boyfriend?" Feliks replied, turning a deep, deep shade of red, before glancing anxiously at the reflective glass.

"Your father's not there; we haven't called him yet. So here's what I think happened; you met him, you fell in love, and you wanted him all to yourself. But then, turns out, your best friend dated Juan as well. So you don't know if he's lying to you about whether or not he's gay."

"That's not what happened! I didn't even know about the dating!" Feliks' face was a deeper shade of red than before, as he promptly covered his eyes in embarassment.

"He is very muscular, isn't he? And very handsome..and with that accent? He's the talk of the school. But he chooses you...and you don't know what he sees in you."

Feliks shook his head rapidly, hunching over.

"Stop it!"

"But you know what he sees in Elizaveta. You know she's going to take him away." Stabler persisted, leaning closer to Feliks.

Feliks shuddered silently, and Stabler took this as a sign that he was crying.

"So, you get his help, and you rape her. But that's not enough, is it? He still looks at her like that, even when she's bleeding and crying on the ground..."

Feliks brought his knees up protectively.

"So you killed her. To keep him."

He got no reply from the teen.

* * *

><p>They had to let Juan go, in the end, because they had no physical evidence; though his hands might have fit the bruises, the bruises themselves were too distorted to be credible evidence. Benson walked him out of the interrogation room.<p>

"Don't think you'll be going far; Feliks won't want to have a life sentence. He'll incriminate you."

Juan was seething, understandably.

"He won't, because we didn't do it! There's nothing to incriminate!"

Stabler was leading Feliks out at about the same time, though the teen seemed to refuse to uncover his eyes. Juan paused, pulling away from Benson to go to Feliks.

"Hey...Feliks, look at me..."

Feliks promptly attempted to hug him, but Stabler prevented him from moving that close. Juan watched Stabler warily; Stabler was watching them critically, probably waiting for a slip up.

"Feliks, are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

When he only got a sniffle in reply, he frowned.

"Feliks, you have to tell them the truth; I know you couldn't have done this-whatever happened, you need to tell them, or you'll go to jail, Feliks!"

"...I-I can't..." Feliks replied, before Stabler began to lead him off. Juan watched them go.

"Feliks! I love you!"

Feliks' shoulders hunched up, and Juan sighed in disappointment. Benson quirked an eyebrow.

"For your boyfriend, he doesn't seem very affectionate..."

"He's shy. Take me home already." Juan replied tensely, turning and heading for the door.

* * *

><p>It was only two hours later that Francis Bonnefoy was found in the exact same spot as Elizaveta, redressed but showing evidence of rape. Benson and Stabler looked at each other. Juan was accounted for; Francis had been killed sometime during the interrogations.<p>

There seemed to be more to this than met the eye...


	5. Amici Improbi

**And another update!**

"I didn't do it!" It was the same old song with Feliks, as they interrogated him once again.

"Feliks, he killed again! Look!" Benson slid the picture across the table towards him, and Feliks gasped, covering his eyes.

"I don't want to see! I didn't do it!"

"What about her? We found evidence on her!" Stabler slid Elizaveta's autopsy pictures across the table; Feliks remained with his eyes covered.

"I-I didn't do it!" He insisted; Stabler frowned, pulling Feliks' hands away from his eyes. Feliks shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip.

"What? You don't want to see your own handiwork?" Stabler challenged, letting go of his wrists.

Feliks scooted backwards, pressing his hands to his eyes again.

"Stop it!"

"She was in a lot of pain, Feliks. You left a lot of damage." Benson pointed out.

"And those bruises? They're very deep, Feliks. She probably felt like her limbs were going to fall off!" Stabler added, leaning across the table again. "What sort of person could do these things to his best friend?"

Feliks, who hadn't eaten in a while, promptly dry-heaved, arms quickly wrapping around his midsection. He appeared almost unable to breath, as he continued to heave. Stabler looked at Benson, before sighing exasperatedly and putting his arms around him, like he'd seen his father do. Feliks attempted to pull free, his body shuddering again.

"Get his father in here..." Stabler said, letting go. Benson nodded, gesturing to the reflective glass window.

Feliks' father entered the room, repeating what he had done before. Feliks clutched his arm, trying to calm down.

"I-I didn't do it!"

His father was silent, though he still held onto him tightly. Feliks calmed looking down at the floor.

"I didn't kill her..."

* * *

><p>"Roderich Edelstein, can we have a word?" Benson and Stabler approached Roderich just as he was unlocking his front door. The teen sighed, setting down the groceries he'd been balancing precariously in his right arm.<p>

"What? Did evidence that proved my guilt magically appear?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Someone else was killed; Francis Bonnefoy. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Roderich paused, mouth setting into a thin line.

"Talk to Ivan Braginski." He replied, before getting the front door open and heading into the house, shutting it behind him.

* * *

><p>Finding Ivan wasn't hard; he was still at hockey practice. He was big, tall and Russian.<p>

When he was called off the ice, he didn't seem too pleased, but he smiled at the officers. He smiled like he was a large child, as opposed to the 19 year old he was.

"Da? You wish to speak with me?"

"We were told by Roderich to speak with you. Is he a friend of yours?"

Ivan smiled again, shaking his head.

"All little students...they are afraid of me. But they aren't afraid of murderer...because they know why he kills."

Stabler frowned slightly; was he speaking in riddles?

"So why does he kill? Do you know who he is?" He questioned. Ivan simply smiled at him.

"He only kills people who ask for it." He replied, adjusting his scarf.

"And how did Elizaveta and Francis ask for it?"

"They crossed boundaries, da?"

Benson frowned slightly, considering.

"What boundaries?"

"I only know from watching; if wanting better witness, talk to other student."

Ivan took the guards off his blades and stepped back onto the ice.

* * *

><p>Talking to other students was more difficult than they'd thought; though they all seemed unafraid to be at the school, they avoided the detectives like the plague. They caught one especially nervous looking student as he tried to shuffle past them.<p>

"Excuse us, we need to ask you some questions." They flashed their badges, and the boy looked almost ready to faint.

"I-I'm going to be late for class!" He protested, though he stayed in place.

"Did you know Elizaveta Hedervary or Francis Bonnefoy?"

"E-everyone kn-knew them!" The boy told them, eyes wide. He glanced about frantically.

"What're you so afraid of?"

"N-nothing! I have to go!" He pulled away, hurrying down the hallway. Benson looked at Stabler; there was something off about this school...

* * *

><p>One hour later, they got the call: Juan had been attacked...<p>

**Small cliff-hanger...**


	6. Catamite

**And I can't stop writing this...I think my brain is urging me to finish before I forget the entire plot...**

Juan was currently in a hospital bed, hooked up to a number of beeping machines. He was a mess; one side of his face was so badly bruised, he was barely recognizable. He had bruise marks on his limbs like the other victims, but he had not been sexually assaulted like the other two. According to his story, he'd been attacked, fought off his attackers, and collapsed in front of the bowling alley. Someone had called an ambulance, and he'd woken up in the hospital.

Benson took a seat by his bed, ignoring the glare she received from the boy seated on the other side of the bed.

"Juan, who attacked you? Did you see them?"

Juan seemed to be attempting to placate the teen sitting on the other side of his bed.

"I...I saw them, yes. I know who they were..."

Stabler looked to the angry teen.

"Who're you?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"He's Jose Leon, my stepbrother. He's...suspicious of you." Juan explained, lifting his head to frown darkly at his brother. He muttered something in Spanish to Jose, to which Jose responded in explosive Spanish.

Benson raised an eyebrow.

"It is not our fault your brother was attacked."

Jose stopped short, startled; he had assumed neither of them knew Spanish. Stabler crossed his arms, nodding.

"If anything, it's his boyfriend's fault for not telling us who helped kill Elizaveta."

Jose's face turned a deeper shade of angry red.

"Boyfriend?"

Juan sighed, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

"It's not his fault, Jose..."

"I told you that boy would be trouble! I warned you!" Jose bellowed angrily. Stabler tilted his head slightly to one side.

"And how did you know he was trouble?"

"I could see it from the moment I saw him! He's always brought Juan trouble!"

"No he hasn't..." Juan replied, sighing.

"He got you into this mess, didn't he?" Jose countered, scowling darkly. "I'll kill that _bastardo_!"

"He did not!" Juan replied defensively.

Benson interrupted the argument; they had things they needed to know, after all.

"Who was it that tried to kill you, Juan?"

"...they call themselves the 'Bad Friends Trio'...but only two of them were there. They weren't strong enough to pin me all the way...and I hit one of them in the face..."

"Do you know their real names?" Benson inquired, leaning forward.

"They had masks on..." Juan replied, shaking his head, then grimacing at the motion.

* * *

><p>"You see this picture, Feliks?" Stabler slid a picture of Juan across the table. Feliks snatched it up, eye widening.<p>

"I-is he okay? Wh-what happened? Is he dead?" Feliks looked ready to start vomitting again, so Benson quickly interjected.

"He'll be fine, physically. Are you rethinking telling us who helped you?"

Feliks pressed the picture to his chest, clearly worried.

"...I told you, I didn't kill her..."

He looked down a moment, swallowing.

"But...I know who did. They call themselves the 'Bad Friends Trio' and they...they keep order at the school."

Benson glanced at Stabler, rasing an eyebrow; it was the same group that Juan had mentioned...

"What sort of order?"

"I want a lawyer..." Feliks replied, jaw setting.

* * *

><p>"Wow, he has a rather pink room for a boy..." Benson surmised, looking about the dorm room they'd entered. Students whose homes were far away or not constant often had a dorm room at the school. Feliks had a room that he used during the school week.<p>

"The stuffed animals on the bed are a nice touch though." Stabler replied, looking through the various belongings stacked in the room. "Are you sure we got the right room?"

"Room 52 E..." Benson replied with a shrug, checking drawers.

"...you might want to get a look at this, Stabler..." She said, lifting a bra out of one of the drawers. Stabler looked over from where he was at the closet.

"I was about to say the same thing." He replied, gesturing to girls' clothing he'd found hidden behind school uniforms and boys' clothing...

"Looks like he was a little more infatuated with her than he admitted...collecting her clothes and underwear like this..."

* * *

><p>"Feliks, what were you doing with these in your room?" Stabler demanded, dropping some of the underwear they'd found on the table. Feliks turned red, eyes widening once again, as he looked sharply towards the reflective glass.<p>

"I-I-"

"Relax, he's not there." This was a lie, of course. "Now, tell me what you were doing with her underwear, you sick bastard..."

Feliks looked at him a moment, before looking towards the door.

"...I want a lawyer..."

"For the hundredth time, your father said no. Answer the question!" Stabler leaned across the table menacingly.

Feliks was silent, looking down at his feet. Benson looked at Stabler a moment, before turning to Feliks.

"You look quite feminine, Feliks; they'd like you a lot in prison."

"I-I'm too young to go to an adult prison!"

"For a murder like this, you could stand trial as an adult."

Feliks continued to look down, swallowing.

"But I didn't kill her..."

"Tell it to the judge, Feliks."

* * *

><p>"Juan, we found these and more like them in your boyfriend's room. Are you sure you don't know anything about his obsession with her?" Stabler dropped the evidence (which was in an evidence bag) onto Juan's hospital tray. Juan looked anxiously towards Jose, who was already looking ready to blow his top.<p>

"Jose, could you please wait outside...?"

"No! Why on earth did he have those? He really did kill her, didn't he?"

Juan shut his eyes a moment, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Jose, please, I'd like to speak with the detectives alone..."

"I'm not going anywhere! You're not taking the fall for that sick freak!" Jose snarled, standing angrily.

Juan looked down at his tray studiously.

"...those things aren't Elizaveta's, all right?"

Benson raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?"

"...they're...um...Feliks's..." Juan admitted, face turning pink. Jose choked.

"He's a she?"

"...no...he...likes to crossdress..."

Stabler's eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Is that so? Is it a fetish of his?"

Juan turned a deeper shade of red, and Jose seemed to finally snap.

"Wh-what the hell? Juan, I told you that bastard was crazy!"

Juan tried to sit up.

"Jose! Calm down!"

"I will not calm down! You're dating a freak! What? Don't tell me you do it too!" Jose caught Juan by the front of his shirt, quite furious with him. "What will Papa say, hm? What will he say?"

Juan winced, trying to pry Jose's fingers from the fabric.

"I didn't! Jose! You're hurting me!"

Stabler quickly got him under the arms, pulling him away from Juan.

"You are going to calm down or I will handcuff you to the door!"

Jose promptly elbowed Stabler in the gut, attempting to push him against the wall and knock him out. Benson drew her gun, aiming it at him. Jose stopped short, putting his hands up, only to have his arms pinned behind his back as Stabler pushed him against the end of the bed. Juan winced at having Jose's weight on his feet, but he was more concerned with what would happen to his stepbrother.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Tell you what; if you come talk Feliks into giving up the collaborator, we won't press charges." Stabler replied, catching his breath. Juan hung his head.

"All right..."

**A big thank you to 15animefreak15 for helping me with Jose and Juan's characterization! They're her characters originally, but I just really wanted them in the story. ^_^**


	7. Mortuus

**Yay, new chapter, with a great idea from Ani...**

Jose had, of course, been escorted back to the department, to question him. He seemed to be quite angry at Feliks...well, just angry in general, but his anger at Feliks made him a suspect. Perhaps Feliks really hadn't done it; perhaps he'd been framed.

Jose was furious, and currently hand cuffed to the table.

"Let me out of here! You can't make me stay here!"

"You assaulted an officer, remember?" Stabler reminded him, crossing his arms.

"You grabbed me first!" Jose bellowed. Benson took a seat, crossing her arms.

"Did you know Elizaveta?"

"I met her once! Everyone knew her!" Jose replied, glaring. "If you think I killed her, you've lost your mind!"

"We didn't say anything about killing her, but now that you mention it..." Stabler replied, stepping forward.

Jose bristled, nearly snarling at them.

"I barely even knew that kid!"

"Hm. Well, we'll know soon enough; your brother's talking to Feliks right now..."

* * *

><p>Talking was not precisely what Juan was doing...under the supervision of Munch and Tutuola, he was currently hugging the smaller teen.<p>

Feliks had been very concerned about him when he entered, immediately asking question after question. When Juan had tried to change the subject to Elizaveta's murder, however, Feliks had quickly become hysterical. Juan sighed, still smoothing Feliks' hair; he would try talking to him in a moment.

Feliks sniffled loudly, still settled against him.

"I-I...I didn't do it..."

"I know. I believe you, mi amor..." Juan assured him, sighing. "But...were you there, Feliks?"

Feliks remained quiet, eyes shutting for a moment.

"...yes..."

Juan settled back in his wheelchair, still holding onto him.

"Why were you there? What happened?"

"...we...I was..." Feliks paused, swallowing. "...she thought...I could...we could just...have a night on the town..."

Juan patted Feliks' back, attempting to encourage him.

"Okay. A night on the town. But what went wrong?"

"I-I...she...I was wearing the...the..." Juan's eyes widened slightly.

"Feliks...you went out wearing your...skirts...?" He said quietly, smoothing Feliks' hair again. Feliks nodded tearfully.

"N-no one knew th-the difference...a-and sh-she said it was fine..."

"But it wasn't?" Juan urged, grimacing slightly; he knew the story would be painful.

"...G-Gilbert...a-and his friends...th-they s-saw us...m-me..."

Munch was staying back, allowing Juan to do the talking for now, since it seemed to be working better. Tutuola, however, was having a difficult time doing such; it wasn't that he was emotionally invested in the case, of course. He simply didn't like this method of extracting information.

"And what happened?" He said, stepping forward. Feliks' mouth snapped shut, like a snapping turtle.

Munch sighed.

"Just give them a minute...it seems to be working fine, Fin."

Tutuola rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall. Juan smoothed Feliks' hair again, urging him onward.

"And then what happened?"

"...th-they attacked us...they s-said...they'd t-teach m-me how t-to be...be...normal..." Feliks shut his eyes again, and Juan's grip on him tightened. An ugly picture of what had happened was forming in his head.

"Th-they...they took my clothes...a-and..." Feliks turned a deep shade of red, swallowing. "...th-they made Elizaveta...they made her take h-her clothes o-off too..."

"I-I wasn't str-strong enough t-to stop them!" Feliks admitted, guilt hanging off every word. "Th-they made us...m-made us...sl-sleep together..." Feliks was turning a deeper shade of red as he spoke, and Juan tried to ease his embarassment.

"Shhh, you were outnumbered..." The hand that wasn't smoothing Feliks' hair was clenching and unclenching, however, and Juan's jaw was set.

"I-I tr-tried to st-stop them..." Feliks responded, still settled against Juan.

"Th-they...they..." Feliks buried his face against Juan, shuddering.

"I-I can't!"

"Shhh, it's all right...you can take a break..." Juan assured him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Feliks remained settled against him quietly, nuzzling him.

"...okay..." Feliks promptly fell asleep on him. Juan looked over at the detectives; this was, after all, not normal behavior for the hyperactive teen...

"Didn't you let him sleep while he was here? Or is that one of your methods of interrogation?" He whispered scathingly. Tutuola frowned.

"Don't act as if we're the bad guys. He is the one who wouldn't tell us the truth, remember?"

Munch interjected.

"He sleep-deprived himself. We had nothing to do with it."

Juan sighed, smoothing Feliks' hair again.

"When can he go home?"

"Not until we can validate his story." Munch replied.

* * *

><p>"For the hundredth time, I did not frame him!" Jose was still yelling, his voice beginning to get hoarse. It was then that the door opened, and Munch poked his head into the room.<p>

"Stabler, Benson? He's not the guy. According to Feliks, it was a Gilbert and his friends."

Benson quirked an eyebrow; it made some sense, maybe, but why would Gilbert have wanted her dead? And why was Feliks involved?

"All right then. Let's go round them up. Do we have the names of these other friends?"

"No. The witness fell asleep before he could tell us more."

"...fell alseep?"

"He was tired out."

Jose watched them.

"Did you leave my brother alone with that murderer?"

"I doubt Feliks could overpower Juan, Jose." Stabler replied, with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was hanging out with another boy, chatting about typical guy stuff: girls. Benson caught him offguard when she walked up.<p>

"Gilbert, we need to question you further. And your friend here."

The friend looked over to Gilbert sharply, but Gilbert seemed unperturbed.

"Relax, Antonio, I doubt it's anything big."

* * *

><p>"And after this forced intercourse, did you try to help Elizaveta?" Stabler questioned Feliks, who was currently trembling.<p>

"I-I was scared-"

"So you ran off and let her die?" Stabler responded, frowning.

Feliks pressed his hands to his stomach, but Stabler quickly caught his arms.

"Don't even try your vomitting trick! Answer the question!"

Feliks, of course, threw up anyways...

"This is getting nowhere, Stabler..." Benson put in, taking her weight off the wall she'd been leaning against.

"Maybe we should get Huang in here."

"Fine. Let him try and get the story out of him. But first, someone needs to clean up that mess..."

* * *

><p>"Our witness places you at the crime scene, committing the crime. What do you have to say for yourself?" Tutuola said, frowning slightly.<p>

Gilbert smirked.

"What witness? Feliks? The one who actually killed her?"

"That is irrelevant. Answer the question."

"I don't have to say anything; call my lawyer, she'll do the talking for me." He replied, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

><p>"Feliks, I need you to try and remember; who were the other two?" Huang seemed to be unthreatening to Feliks, who was currently settled back on his chair, hugging the stuffed animal Huang had given him. It seemed to calm the boy down.<p>

"Francis...the boy who died...and Antonio Hernandez...they call themselves the 'Bad Friends Trio'..."

"And do you know why they attacked you and Elizaveta?" Huang persisted.

Feliks looked down at the floor.

"Because...I was dressed like a girl..."

"So why didn't you tell the police before?" Huang asked, folding his hands as he contemplated Feliks' behavior.

"...because...I was breaking the law..."

"How so?"

"...by dressing like a girl...a-and what happened with Elizaveta..."

"Feliks, crossdressing isn't illegal, and what happened with Elizaveta was involuntary."

"...involuntary?"

"You couldn't help it; it was a natural reaction, whether you wanted it or not."

Feliks was silent for a moment, hugging the stuffed animal. He seemed to be considering this, before looking back at the floor.

"Juan got attacked because he's gay; that's what the 'Bad Friends Trio' does. They find people who are doing things they aren't supposed to, and they punish them..."

"How long have they been doing this?"

"...Toris Laurinaitis." Feliks responded quietly. "They bullied him so much, he committed suicide...three years ago..."

"And what was he doing that they punished?"

"...he was gay...with Ivan Braginsky. That's how they punished Ivan...by hurting Toris."

* * *

><p>"There is no physical evidence that Gilbert was the perpetrator of these crimes. You cannot hold my client, detectives." Gilbert's lawyer informed them, scowling.<p>

"We have a witness."

"Who is the actual one who raped Elizaveta. No jury will convict my client on such flimsy evidence." She replied, pursing her lips. Gilbert seemed entirely at ease, lounging back in his chair.

Stabler frowned, but she was right; there was little that they could do.


	8. Oculus nam oculi

**Updating again, yay!**

The detectives didn't get another chance to speak with Gilbert; he was found in his dorm room the next morning, hanging from the ceiling by he neck, genitals removed and face mutilated.

A quick search of the campus found Ivan skating on an empty, dark rink, covered in blood. He was smiling to himself, unbothered by the blood spattered on his face. When the police brought him in, he did not resist in the least.

"Good morning, Da?"

He currently sat in the questioning room, small smile still in place. He had objected to his scarf being taken for evidence, bodily fighting the police until they had managed to get it from him. He currently wore a replacement scarf.

"...you just brutally murdered your fellow student. What do you have to say for yourself?" Stabler charged; he was almost unable to imagine that this innocent looking face could commit such a crime, but at the same time...he just had this tinge of insane cruelty in his eyes that made chills go down Stabler's spine.

"I have making it better." Ivan responded cheerfully.

Benson looked ready to blow her top.

"Why would you do something like this? How would it make anything better?"

Ivan smiled at her innocently.

"They kill Toris, I kill him. Eye for eye, da?"

"Toris committed suicide, Ivan!" Benson replied. The smile remained in place, steady.

"They made him."

"Or maybe you just want to think that his suicide was forced; maybe you don't want to think he would ever leave you!" Benson challenged. Ivan's smile had yet to disappear.

"They made him." He replied stubbornly.

"Or maybe you made him; according to the report, he asked for a restraining order against you a year before his suicide." Stabler pointed out. "Maybe suicide was the only way he thought he could get away from you."

Ivan's smile dropped.

"...they made him. I was trying to help..."

"Trying to help him shed the skin from his back?" Stabler replied, reading the report.

"...is lies..."

"Or help him bend his arm in new directions?"

"...was accident..."

"Or help him get a concussion?"

"...accident..." Ivan was clearly becoming distressed, as he hunched over, seeming to try to make his big frame smaller.

"You were abusive, Ivan, admit it!"

"Nyet! Was my boyfriend!" Ivan stood sharply, jerking at the handcuffs.

"He just wanted to get away from you."

"Nyet! Lies! Was loving me!" Ivan protested angrily, jerking at the handcuffs again.

"You mutilated and killed a teenage boy; you're going to jail for a long time, Ivan." Benson pointed out.

"Not caring!"

"We want to know more about this 'Bad Friends Trio'; you killed our main suspect. We could make sure you get into a nicer prison..."

"Not caring, not helping you!" Ivan spat. "Taking me to prison now!"

* * *

><p>"I don't think he belongs in prison; he's clearly highly unstable..." Huang announced to the detectives, as they watched Ivan sitting in the room. The young man was muttering to himself in Russian, jerking at the handcuffs from time to time.<p>

"So you want us to just let him get away with it?" Benson questioned incredulously. Huang looked at her.

"I'm suggesting that he be sent to an asylum." He replied. "Look at him; do you really think he has a clear understanding of what is going on?"

"I think he understands that he tortured and killed the boy he thinks is responsible for Toris's death!" Benson replied, frowning.

"He demonstrates a childish understanding of the situation; maybe the times he hurt Toris really were accidents, Benson." Huang replied thoughtfully. "I'll need to talk to him."

* * *

><p>"Ivan, do you know why you're here?"<p>

"I killed Gilbert." Ivan replied simply, playing with the end of his scarf.

"And why did you kill Gilbert?"

"He killed Toris..."

"And how did you know that?" Huang persisted; none of the detectives seemed to have thought of asking this question.

"Roderich telling me."

"How did Roderich know this? Who told him?"

"Not knowing; didn't tell me." Ivan replied, shrugging.

* * *

><p>"Roderich! Open the door!" Stabler sounded furious. The timid maid opened the door, eyes wide.<p>

"I-I'm afraid Roderich is sleeping..."

"Wake him up!" The maid shuffled away quickly, eyes still wide.

"...must you always interrupt the activities I find most relieving...?" Roderich said, coming down the stairs. He appeared to have tousled hair, but it was hard to tell, since his hair looked like that most of the time.

"We know you told Ivan about who the 'Bad Friends Trio' were!"

"Yes. Yes I did. Are we done here?" Roderich replied, still rather drowsy looking.

"You caused Gilbert's death!"

"...he is dead, is he? Hm."

Benson quirked an eyebrow incredulously.

"He was tortured and then killed!"

"An eye for an eye, as the saying goes. Now, since you can't charge me with anything, I'm going back to my bedroom..." Roderich began to turn, but Stabler caught his arm.

"That information was classified! Who told you?"

"...Juan Galan." Roderich replied, after pausing a moment. "Are you leaving now?"

Stabler frowned, turning.

"Fine. But his blood is on your head."

"I can live with that."

* * *

><p>Juan had been confused as to why he was being lead into the department; until they told him about the leaking of information, that is.<p>

"Feliks told me, and I thought Roderich should know; if it had been the other way around, I would've wanted to know who killed Feliks." He said.

Stabler pushed the crime scene photos of Gilbert to Juan. Juan paled, looking away sharply.

"O-oh...my...d-did Roderich...?" He looked as if he were about to throw up.

"He told Ivan." Benson replied, shrugging lightly. "This is why the information needed to stay secret."

"I-I had no idea-i-if I'd known-"

"Well, it's happened. What will Feliks think, Juan?"

Juan grimaced.

"...I-I don't know..."


	9. Soror

**And now comes the fun part!**

Feliks had been pacing the cell he was in for the last two hours. When his father entered, Feliks hurried forward, holding onto him tightly.

"Please get me out of here! I won't ever do anything terrible again, I promise!"

His father patted his back lightly, somewhat awkwardly.

"It's all right. Let's go home." He assured him, carefully leading him out of the cell.

Feliks was quiet the entire walk out, until they reached the car.

"So...how...how much did you hear...?" He looked down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. His father sighed, pausing.

"Feliks...I am going to be completely honest with you..." His father paused, pressing his lips together.

"...I...I love you, all right? Remember that...but..." He looked at Feliks a moment, awkward. He seemed to be trying to choose his words carefully.

"...all of this stuff...it doesn't seem normal, Feliks...I'm worried about you..."

Feliks burst into tears, stepping backwards.

"B-but I love him, Dad! Y-you can't-" His father stepped forward, hugging him.

"Shhh...that's not what I'm talking about..." He assured him, sighing. Feliks sniffled loudly, looking up at him.

"Then...then what are you talking about...? You...oh...th-the detectives s-said-you saw that?" His face turned an even deeper shade of red. His father chuckled, smoothing his hair.

"Feliks, calm down. I can't say I'm comfortable...but I still love you. I just think this crossdressing thing might be...well...your mother's fault..." He sighed, turning and leading Feliks towards the car.

"We'll talk about this later, all right? When I've had more time to think."

"...okay..."

Benson looked to Stabler; they'd been watching this entire exchange.

"Think they'll be all right?"

Stabler considered this a moment.

"...I don't know what I'd do if I found out my son was into that..." He shook his head ruefully. Benson clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, we have more work to do..."

* * *

><p>The court room had been quiet for some time, as the lawyers brought in their clients; this was Ivan's trial, but he didn't seem at all concerned. He smiled and waved to the judge as if he knew her. He didn't.<p>

Huang was sitting in one of the benches, arms crossed. The detectives had disagreed with his opinion on Ivan's mental state; he was standing trial as an adult. Ivan turned and waved to him, and he nodded in response. It was clear Ivan had little understanding of what was going on...

"I would like to call Ivan Braginski to the stand."

Ivan took the oath calmly, smiling softly the entire way through. He seemed so entirely unbothered by this entire trial.

"Ivan, where were you last Thursday, at five pm?" The prosecution lawyer questioned, pacing the floor.

"Was killing Gilbert Weilschmidt." Ivan replied, still smiling. The lawyer raised an eyebrow, pausing in her pacing; she had clearly expected some other response that didn't constitute a confession. Ivan's defense lawyer stood hastily.

"Objection! The witness is mentally unstable!"

"Overruled. Continue." The judge replied.

"Now, Ivan, when you say that you killed Gilbert, are you saying that you did it of your own free will?" She questioned. Ivan's eyes closed in another delighted smile.

"Da. Killing him of own free will." Ivan replied cheerily.

"And why did you kill him?" The lawyer asked, frowning.

Ivan looked at her, smile dropping slightly.

"Killing my boyfriend."

"The boyfriend you hurt?"

"Was accident."

"Is it true that he filed for a court order to keep you away?"

"Withdrew, da."

"Ivan, why were you so cruel to Gilbert when you killed him?"

Ivan paused again, shutting his eyes a moment, as if pausing to relish the moment.

"...was loving blood. And screaming. Screaming a lot..." Ivan replied, sighing.

Somewhere in the crowd, Gilbert's mother sobbed. Ivan's eyes snapped open, seeking out where the sound had come from, locking eyes with her; he offered her a small smile and a shrug.

"Deserving it, da?"

The lawyer turned away, paling slightly.

"No further questions..."

The defense lawyer stood, seeming to try and gather himself; it would be difficult to prove Ivan innocent by reason of insanity.

"Ivan, do you remember what happened to your boyfriend?"

"Da. Was good boy..."

"And what did Gilbert do to him that drove him to suicide?"

"...was calling names, writing bad things on locker..." Ivan paused, smile fading again. "Was making him dress like girl...was stealing things, was making Toris cry..."

"Were there any times that they physically hurt him?"

Ivan looked down at his feet, shaking his head.

"Ivan, answer the question honestly; you're under oath." The lawyer reminded him firmly. Ivan looked up.

"Was day after Winter break...they taking him, and taking clothes, and tying him to flag pole. I finding him...was stuck. Having to peel off, leave skin behind. He was being too cold...so giving him coat. Gilbert blaming me for it..."

"Is that why there is a report of you 'taking the skin off Toris' back'?" The lawyer replied, reading off the report. Ivan nodded.

"They...they making him miserable. Making him have no friends. Except me. I not being scared."

"And did he mention them in his suicide note?"

"Not knowing, not reading it." Ivan replied simply.

"Why not?"

"Not letting me."

"Who is not letting you?"

"His mother."

"And how did your lifestyle change after Toris died?"

"Was being killed."

"After Toris was killed." The lawyer amended.

"Still not scared. Not knowing who killing him. Then knowing, so I killing him."

"But that was almost three years later. What did you do in the mean time."

"Living. Eating. Doing homework."

"Did you see a counselor?"

"Nyet. Not needing one."

"Why not?"

"Toris not being gone. Not really." Ivan replied with a shrug. "I keeping his things; not feeling too alone."

"No further questions."

* * *

><p>Antonio had been admitted to the hospital in a coma. He had not been hurt like the other victims; he was simply battered until unconscious. No one had come forward as a witness.<p>

The detectives went to see Roderich first, since he was the one who sent Ivan after Gilbert the first time. Who else had he told?

"For the hundredth time, I did not intend any harm to Gilbert. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Roderich told them, as he led them into the parlor.

"Antonio Hernandez was attacked; you wouldn't happen to know who did it, would you?" Stabler replied.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Roderich replied, taking a sip of tea. Though he seemed as composed as ever, he had dark circles beneath his eyes, and it was clear he had lost weight. It was like he had turned into an old man during the past week or so.

"Do you really want more violence, Roderich? This won't end unless we put a stop to it. Tell us who did it." Benson said, setting her tea cup aside and leaning forward.

"You'll know soon enough."

"And why's that?" Stabler demanded, scowling.

"Because, there's more to the trio than those three..."

* * *

><p>"And when he heard about Toris' death, how did he react?" The defense was currently questioning Ivan's sister, Katarina. Her shoulders were already shaking from the attempt to hold in tears.<p>

"I-it was like watching glass shatter. One day he was fine, a-and the next..." She began to sob loudly, and the defense lawyer passed her another hankie, waiting patiently.

"What did he do?"

"Th-that's just it! I-it's what he didn't do-he stopped speaking normally, he stopped going out...he stopped talking to me entirely..."

"So, would you say Ivan is mentally competent?"

"Objection! The witness is not an expert!" The judge nodded to the prosecution. "Sustained."

"Withdrawn. Do you think that Ivan is still shattered, like you said?"

"He hasn't changed in three years." Katarina verified.

* * *

><p>"I am not going to your station! I didn't even do anything!" Feliks panicked the second he saw them, ducking behind Juan. Juan and Feliks were seated beneath the same tree that the detectives had found them under before, books spread across the grass.<p>

Juan frowned, looking at them.

"You said he was free."

"He is. We just have some questions to ask you two."

"Ask me." Juan replied protectively, putting his uninjured arm around Feliks.

"Did you hear about what happened to Antonio?"

"Yes. We had nothing to do with it." Juan replied solidly, watching them somewhat warily when the detectives took a seat beside them on the grass.

Benson sat closer to Feliks, getting eye level with him.

"Feliks, did you tell anyone else about who the 'Bad Friends Trio' were?"

"I said to ask me the questions!" Juan protested, feeling Feliks shrink against him.

"...J-just Juan..." Feliks looked at the ground guiltily.

"And did Juan tell anyone else?"

"Roderich..."

"Hey!" Juan held Feliks closer to himself, glaring. "I only told Roderich; go question him! Haven't you done enough?"

"This is a serious matter, Juan." Stabler replied grimly.

"I don't care. You got your answers, now go away!"

* * *

><p>"Dr. Huang; you examined Ivan for about an hour. Is that long enough to have a concrete diagnosis?" The prosecution lawyer charged.<p>

"No, not a diagnosis, but it is long enough to determine that Ivan is not mentally stable..."

"And is he? In your opinion?"

"Yes. He doesn't seem to understand the gravity of his actions."

"He said himself that he killed Gilbert, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"And he said he liked doing it, right?"

"Yes."

"No further questions."

* * *

><p>Veneziano and Lovino Vargas were cousins of Antonio's; the detectives found them by Antonio's hospital bed. Lovino was pacing angrily, cursing Antonio for getting hurt. Veneziano was sitting by the bed, quietly worried.<p>

"Brother..."

"Excuse us; we're detectives Benson and Stabler." Benson introduced, and both showed them their badges.

"We're investigating the attack against your brother." Stabler explained.

Lovino snarled at him angrily.

"You knew this would happen! And you did nothing, you fucking bastard!" He charged, as his brother caught him around the waist.

"They didn't do it on purpose! Brother, calm down!"

"Get your stupid hands off me!"

"But Lovino-!"

"We just need to ask you two a couple questions." Benson persisted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who attacked my cousin?" Lovino demanded, glaring.

"We don't know. Yet. But you can help us catch them. Do you know of any threats against him?" Stabler replied.

"No! Who would want to hurt-"

"I do." Veneziano interrupted Lovino quietly; he was the younger of the two, and appeared much more sad than angry.

"Feliks and I were talking...he told me that Antonio had been part of something bad..."

"Shut up, Veneziano!" Lovino growled.

"No, this is important; if he really did do the terrible things Feliks told me...Alfred would have gone after him in no time..."

"You are going to get him sent to jail!" Lovino attempted to twist his neck around to glare at his brother.

"After what happened to Arthur, maybe he should..."

"You betray your family!"

"Maybe I do..."

* * *

><p>"We find the defendant..." Everyone in the crowd seemed to hold their breath; everything depended on this. For some, it was a question of whether or not the brutal death of a young man would be avenged; for others, of whether or not a an unstable young man would continue down the spiraling path he had set out on three years ago.<p>

"...guilty."

Ivan didn't seem bothered, but his sister burst into tears, hugging him tightly. Huang let out a deep breath; so it would continue...


	10. Frater

**Bringing in even more characters! Yay!**

Locating Arthur had been a task, but he was relatively open to talking, unlike most of their witnesses.

"If this is about the bullying, it's stopped. There is no more issue." He spoke with a distinctly British accent, most likely from the London area.

"Arthur, we think that one of your bullies was attacked earlier today." Benson replied, squinting slightly in the sunlight. Arthur raised a rather thick eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"And who was he?" He questioned.

"Antonio Hernandez. Do you know him?"

"Of course I know him! He was in the room next to mine. Shared it with that French frog..."

"Francis Bonnefoy?"

Arthur scowled, looking down.

"I realize one mustn't speak ill of the dead, but he was always trouble...was he one of these masked bullies?"

"We've been told he was. The only person who can know that for certain is Antonio." Stabler replied, frowning.

"Then let's hope he isn't killed." Arthur replied sourly, turning to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I need to-"

"What were they punishing you for?" Benson pressed. Arthur frowned, obviously confused.

"What are you going on about?"

"According to other victims, the bullies attacked anyone who was 'out of line.' What did you do?"

"I didn't bring it on my own head, if that's what you're implying!" Arthur snapped, angrily turning and stalking down the hall. Stabler looked at Benson, shrugging. It was probably something like what had happened with Toris and Feliks.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother; he was blond and serious faced, but his eyes were red-rimmed, as if he had been crying only minutes before the detectives arrived.<p>

"Sit on the couch. I heard that my brother's murderer was sentenced...so why are you here now?"

"One of his friends was attacked as well. Did you know of anyone who'd want to kill them? Did you notice anything strange?"

Ludwig was quiet a moment, considering this seriously.

"I didn't know about his activities before the murder...but he did sometimes get strange, coded phone calls from his friends." He passed them the answering machine, grim-faced.

"Black Eagle, this is Rooster; Lion is making faces at Bald Eagle. We'll need a small gift to keep them in check."

"Black Eagle, this is Bull; Turul is exiting the dress store with Black Eagle 2...requesting backup!"

"Ve~ Ludwig, this is Feli, I love you! Meet me for pasta tomorrow, kay?" There was the sound of a kiss being applied to the reciever. Ludwig winced at that, quickly looking away.

"...I can explain that..."

"Black Eagle, this is Bull; Russian Bear knows who you are! Repeat; identity compromised!"

There was silence a moment; in hindsight, this message made a lot more sense to Ludwig than before. Gilbert had never heard the message; he'd already been killed by this point.

Benson looked to Stabler, raising an eyebrow.

"Do those codenames make any sense to you?" Stabler addressed Ludwig. Ludwig shrugged.

"How would I know?"

"He was your brother." Stabler pointed out. The muscular blond looked down, considering.

"I'm afraid I can't help you..."

"Was your brother all right with your relationship with 'Feli'?" Benson questioned. Ludwig colored slightly, crossing his arms.

"He didn't know about it."

"And who is this 'Feli'?" He sounded awfully familiar.

"He's Feliciano Vargas, Antonio's cousin." Ludwig replied, jaw setting. Stabler studied his face carefully for a moment.

"We won't need to ask anymore questions, thank you."

* * *

><p>"You know those codenames you had me look into? Turns out, each is the national animal of the student's country of origin. I figured it out when I realized that the black eagle was the national animal of Germany and Austria, which Gilbert and Roderich are from." Munch announced, passing them the list of codenames.<p>

"I figured Black Eagle 2 must be Roderich, and Turul was Elisaveta, who was Hungarian. Now, I'm not sure about Lion or Bald Eagle, because the lion is the animal for multiple countries, and the school has multiple Americans, but I wouldn't be surprised if Lion corresponded with Arthur Kirkland." He continued as Benson thumbed over the list. They had gathered the rest of the messages, and figuring out who was who had been quite the task thus far.

"We know the Phoenix is most likely Feliks, and the Condor is Juan. There are a lot of other codenames we have no match for, however...Panda, Mute Swan, Barn Swallow, Brown Bear, Dolphin, Wolf 1, Wolf 2, Green Pheasant, Unicorn, Red Kite..."

"Well, they certainly were busy. How did they keep an eye on so many people?" Stabler commented.

"There had to be more people involved than just those three; some sort of underlings?"

* * *

><p>Antonio had woken up not an hour later, and the detectives were immediately at his bed.<p>

"Antonio, do you know who attacked you?"

"Uh..." Antonio looked dazed and confused. Lovino stepped forward angrily, glaring at the detectives.

"Leave him alone, you bastards! It's none of your business!"

"Don't you want us to find his attacker?" Benson replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I want you to fucking leave him alone!" Lovino seemed to almost turn red with anger at them, which made Antonio chuckle.

"You look like a tomato when you get all angry..."

"Shut up, bastard!" Lovino yelled, and Stabler rolled his eyes.

"Look, we just need him to answer a few questions, then we'll be out of your hair."

"No! Get out!"

* * *

><p>The detectives were only just exiting the hospital room when they ran into a guilty-looking Feliciano in the hallway. Benson smiled slightly.<p>

"Did you get kicked out too?" She questioned.

"...yeah. But I deserved it."

Stabler frowned slightly, turning his attention to him.

"Why is that?"

"...it's my fault Antonio got attacked..." He admitted quietly. He looked at them, eyes tearing up.

"I was the one who did it! Arrest me!" He held his thin arms out melodramatically.

"Feliciano, you don't have the strength to attack him like that..." Benson pointed out. Feliciano's eyes widened.

"...I don't?"

"No, you don't."

"Well...I paid someone to do it for me..."

"We can tell you're lying. Who are you covering for?" Stabler scowled, and Feliciano promptly cowered.

"I-I can't tell you!"

"Tell me now, or I will arrest you for obstruction!" Stabler replied.

"I-it was Ludwig! Please don't hurt me!" Feliciano wailed.

Lovino appeared, furious.

"That potato bastard did it? I'm going to kill him!"


	11. Femina irata

**And another update~ Thanks for the reviews, they really made me want to update! ^_^**

"I didn't do it! Feliciano panicks when he's under pressure, I don't know why he would think I'd do it." Ludwig insisted; the officers had allowed him to remain at his home, as he picked at figurines on the mantle, turning them ever so slightly every once in a while, as if he simply couldn't get them turned just right...

Stabler frowned.

"You're gay; maybe Antonio found out and you had to keep him quiet."

Ludwig scowled.

"Do you really think I have anything to fear from other students? I am much stronger than most of them."

"But your boyfriend would have something to fear, wouldn't he?" Benson charged.

Ludwig turned another figurine slightly, jaw setting.

"He's Antonio's cousin; no one would hurt him."

"Don't you think Antonio would be even angrier over his cousin being gay than just a student he happens to know?" Stabler replied, crossing his arms.

"He doesn't know about it. No one does. There's no way they found out." Ludwig replied.

"But I think they did; and you panicked." Stabler replied.

"I have an alibi; I was at a wrestling meet on the day Antonio got attacked." Ludwig replied, pausing to adjust a trophy from said sport.

"Go ahead, check it out with my coach."

* * *

><p>Coach Bismarck was the very definition of German; it was probably why Gilbert and Ludwig had joined the wrestling team as opposed to another sport. Having a coach who spoke your native language was comforting when you were far from home, even if he was yelling obscenities.<p>

Stabler approached the man, flashing his badge. The coach frowned at him.

"If this is about Gilbert, I was already interviewed. I'm glad you caught the bastard."

"This is about Antonio Hernandez, actually." Benson replied, crossing her arms.

"He wasn't on my team." Bismarck replied flatly.

"Was Ludwig here at about 10:15 last night?" Benson replied, and at that, the coach's nostrils flared ever so slightly.

"Yes. He was. And if you think for a minute that a good kid like Ludwig attacked Antonio, you're wrong!"

"And is there any other proof that might verify this?" Stabler replied, frowning.

"The camera up in the corner would've recorded it; check it for yourself!"

* * *

><p>Ludwig's alibi had checked out, so they were back to square one. Feliciano had clearly just thought that Ludwig had done it...he didn't actually know it. This didn't stop someone from spray-painting Ludwig's dorm room door with obscenities (considering that half of them were in Italian, the detectives were fairly certain that Lovino had done it.)<p>

This meant more questioning.

"Feliks, are you certain you don't know of anyone who would've attacked Antonio?"

Feliks was fidgeting badly, looking about the interrogation room anxiously.

"C-can't Juan be in here with me?" He pleaded, gripping the edge of the table.

"No, he's busy being questioned. Now, you were the one who found out their identities first; you told Juan, who told Roderich, who told Ivan. Do you know of anyone else who might know?" Benson questioned.

Feliks avoided their eyes, instead studying the floor.

"I don't know!"

"Feliks, if you're lying to us, you could be charged with obstruction." Stabler reminded him. Feliks fidgeted further, glancing anxiously towards the door.

"Can I just see Juan first?"

"No. Tell us who it is, Feliks, before someone else gets hurt!" Stabler demanded, crossing from leaning against the wall to towering over Feliks threateningly.

Feliks hunched his shoulders up, shutting his eyes.

"Sh-she won't hurt anyone else!"

Benson looked to Stabler, raising an eyebrow.

"'She'?"

Feliks quickly looked down, trying to keep from giving anything away. Stabler leaned in.

"Feliks, who is she? This is very important, do you understand?"

"...I won't tell you..."

"Feliks, we will arrest you for obstruction! And you know what? Juan could tell any minute; who knows how bad that will make you look in this situation? We might have to jail you under suspicion of conspiration..."

Feliks went pale, swallowing thickly.

"...Katarina...Braginsky..." He admitted. Benson blinked, surprised. She had seemed like too much of a cry baby to do anything like this...

* * *

><p>The second Feliks and Juan were let go, Feliks clung tightly to Juan, who glared at the detectives.<p>

"Shh, mi amor, it's all right..."

Stabler met his glare, staring back as if he really didn't care the kid was scowling at him.

"If you both had cooperated, we wouldn't have had to do this." He reminded him. Juan's eyebrows furrowed farther.

"I told you to talk to me if you had any more questions! Look at him! He's shaking! What did you say to him?" He demanded furiously, grip tightening on Feliks. Feliks simply buried his face in Juan's clothes.

"Can we just go home...?" He pleaded.

Benson walked forward, arms crossed.

"I'll walk you out."

Juan sighed, giving in to Feliks' request and following the detective, though when he reached the door, he looked back at Stabler.

"If you did anything to hurt him, I _will_ make you regret it."

Stabler rolled his eyes, leaning back against his desk. As far as he could tell, this kid was more bark than bite.

* * *

><p>Katarina had not stopped crying since she was brought in. It had been twenty minutes of unintelligable babbling, before they finally calmed her down enough to speak.<p>

"Y-yes...I did it! H-He was o-one of the people wh-who drove my b-brother crazy! H-he shouldn't h-have to g-go to pr-prison!"

Benson sighed, taking a seat near her.

"Katarina, what you did was wrong. I know you were very upset over what happened to your brother, but you could've killed Antonio!"

Katarina looked away miserably, blowing her nose again.

"I-I just...after a-all that I watched h-him go through...I-I couldn't just let him..."

**I realize I took a lifetime to update, but here it is! Review, please?**


	12. Antiloquax

**I actually am beginning to wrap this up...it's about time I finished it anyways!**

Katarina had confessed, and was now facing a juvenile sentence. She would be out by the time she was eighteen. Antonio, on the other hand, was to stand trial for all that he and his comrades had done...

"Antonio Hernandez, is it true that you were a part of a gang called The Bad Friends Trio?" The prosecution was an older lawyer; his hair was speckled with grey.

Antonio frowned slightly, biting his lip. He would not lie under oath.

"Si. I was."

"And do you recall ever attacking an Elisaveta Hedervary?"

"...No. We never attacked her; Gilbert loved her." Antonio's green eyes redirected themselves to the floor. He looked pained by the mention of his late friend...

"And Francis?"

"He wasn't part of the group anymore; we kicked him out. Maybe he got angry and attacked Elisaveta out of revenge?"

* * *

><p>The detectives had been sent to get Roderich for the trial; he was currently in contempt of court for not showing up at the appointed time. They got to his home, only to find the door wide open. Stabler drew his gun, stepping in cautiously, scouting the area out.<p>

Benson followed, gun drawn; if someone had gone after Roderich, they would probably be someone associated with The Bad Friends Trio, and therefore capable of murder. Stabler had only gotten as far as the parlor when he saw blood, spattered on the otherwise pristine white carpet. Stepping into the room carefully, he looked about.

Roderich's crumpled form lay by the piano.

* * *

><p>"And you say that they weren't wearing masks? What were you doing at the time of the attack, Feliks?" The defense lawyer was a short but imposing man, his dark hair contrasting with his pale skin and matching his dark suit.<p>

Feliks was visibly shaking on the stand, as he swallowed.

"...I-is it that important? B-because I d-don't want to s-say..."

"It is entirely relevant; must I remind you you're under oath?" The lawyer replied, and Feliks shook his head hurriedly.

"I...I was wearing a skirt..."

"Do you mean crossdressing?"

"...y-yes." Feliks answered in a small voice. Juan sat not too far away, waiting for his turn to be called as a witness; his entire body was tense, as he battled the desire to swoop in and shield his boyfriend. The defense lawyer smiled lightly.

"And you weren't attracted to any of these boys you've accused?"

Feliks turned a deep shade of red.

"N-no! I-I don't even like men!"

"Do you not have a boyfriend?" The lawyer pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"...yes, I-I meant...I just don't...didn't like those men..." Feliks finished lamely. The lawyer raised an eyebrow.

"And had you not, in fact, had multiple arguments with these particular boys?"

"That doesn't mean I'm framing them!" Feliks blurted. The lawyer looked to the jury, raising his eyebrows.

"I never said you were; why would you think that?"

"I-I...I don't know!"

"No further questions."

* * *

><p>The young pianist had attempted to shoot himself in the head, as far as the detectives could tell; he had, however, failed, probably misdirecting his aim, instead damaging his throat severely.<p>

He was, however, still alive.

Benson and Stabler had both gotten into the ambulance with him, and were attempting to keep him with them; he was a vital witness to the case.

"Roderich, if you die now, your girlfriends attacker could go free. You have to stay with us..." Benson urged, grasping his hand. He'd gotten terribly thin in the time since the murder; he looked so very sickly.

He let out a gurgly sob, choking slightly on the blood in his throat. He was conscious, but the paramedic was working quickly to ensure he wouldn't be in pain.

* * *

><p>"Your honor, may I approach the bench?" The prosecuting lawyer had just recieved a phone call from the detectives; it seemed there might be a change in his line up of witnesses.<p>

"You may."

"It seems that one of my witnesses has been shot; may we postpone the case for a couple hours?"

"I have a lot on my schedule; I'll give you one hour to get your witness down here. Use this recess wisely, counselor."

"I will, of course." The lawyer turned back, frowning slightly; he might have to start planning an alternate prosecution, without his star witness...

* * *

><p>"He will live, but he will never be able to talk again." The doctor informed them, writing on her clipboard as she spoke. Benson frowned slightly.<p>

"Is he conscious now?"

"Yes, but the medication I have him on will make him a bit dopey..."

"We just need to talk to him a minute." Stabler opened the door to the room, stepping in. "Hello, Roderich."

Roderich's neck was swathed in bandages and braced; he was lucky not to be paralyzed. He looked towards him, blinking in confusion.

"Roderich, did you try to kill yourself?" Benson bent down by his bed, peering at him with concern. Roderich opened his mouth for a moment, before shutting it again; he was already aware that he couldn't speak. Benson sighed. "Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Roderich blinked twice tersely, before scowling at them. Stabler looked at Benson; he really wasn't that surprised that someone had tried to kill Roderich. After all that had happened at that school, this fit in well with the other attacks.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

One blink.

"Was it one of the Bad Friends Trio?"

Two blinks.

"Was it one of their friends?"

One blink.

"Was it Ludwig?"

Two blinks, and an annoyed glare.

"Be patient, Roderich. Was it one of the Vargas twins?"

One blink.

"Veneciano?"

One blink.

"We'll go get him, all right?" Benson turned to Stabler, who had just finished taking a phone call.

"We need to get him over to the court house ASAP." He told her, sighing. "The case will be lost without him; Feliks bombed on the stand."

"How are we supposed to move him? And he can barely communicate! Does the prosecution know he can't talk?"

"Yes, and he has a plan for it."

* * *

><p>Getting Roderich out of the hospital and to the courthouse had been difficult; he'd needed a wheelchair that could support his neck brace. Moving him was tedious and slow. Somehow, they managed to get him there before the time was up.<p>

"Your honor, I would like to call Roderich Edelstein to the stand."

Roderich was wheeled forward carefully. The lawyer turned back to his table.

"Now, Roderich recently suffered a gunshot wound to the throat, so he's unable to speak. He is going to communicate using this violin." He placed the instrument into Roderich's hands. Roderich position the instrument gingerly, balancing it against the brace.

"A high note will mean yes; a low note, no." He turned to Roderich. "Ready?"

Roderich struck a high note, and the lawyer continued.

"Roderich, is it true that you were cousins with Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

Another high note, short and angry.

"And you knew that he liked your girlfriend, Elisaveta?"

Another high note, drawn out slightly.

"And how did that make you feel, Roderich?"

Roderich played a few tense, low notes.

"Did he ever make a move on your girlfriend?"

A terse, high note.

"Roderich, I only have one more question for you: do you know who killed your girlfriend?"

Another short, high note.

"And would the culprits happen to be Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis?"

Another high note.

"No further questions."

**But wait, how on earth can a violin testimony hold up? That's just ridiculous! The other lawyer will object! How is this case going to end?**


	13. Finis

**Wow, I am so flattered by all the lovely reviews I've been getting! Seriously, I'm blushing here! Thanks guys!**

A short recess had been called, and currently, the lawyers were discussing the violin testimony.

"You Honor, surely you won't let this stand? He can't testify with a violin!"

"Your Honor, he has no voice of his own! The violin was just a stand in, and he was perfectly understandable!"

The judge sighed, considering.

"I'll let the testimony stand...but no more party tricks, got it?"

The prosecution nodded hastily, turning back towards the courtroom. He only had his closing statement to give after this anyways...

* * *

><p>"You've seen our witnesses; they are only the tip of the iceberg of the damage that Antonio has done, with the help of his friends. Through the last few years at his school, he caused the death of a young athlete, a go-getter who was ready to take on the world. He broke the spirit of a young scholar, leaving him a stuttering, nervous wreck. He pushed a young poet to suicide, and left a hockey star mad. He turned a cheerleader into a sobbing mess, and a wrestler into a battered heap. What will he have to do now for us to finally do something about it? He and his friends went about punishing whatever they deemed outside the norm; his friends have already paid for their crimes, but Antonio has yet to face judgement. He has raped, he has murdered, he has bullied. Let's put him away before he does anything else." The prosecution turned back to his bench, taking a seat.<p>

The defense lawyer stepped forward, smiling lightly at the jury.

"Well, I agree with the counselor; we can't let dangerous youth run free. If we did that, who knows what could happen?" He paced in front of the group, pausing to adjust his suit.

"Antonio, however, is not one of those dangerous youth. There is no proof that he did any of these things, other than the testimony of unstable witnesses. Perhaps they need someone to blame for what's happened to them. Perhaps they're too afraid to go after their real bullies-"

He was interrupted by Feliks.

"You liar! He did it! I saw him!" Juan narrowly managed to get Feliks back in his seat, trying to quiet the agitated blonde.

"Feliks, mi amor, shhh, you must not yell..."

"Like I said, unstable witnesses." The lawyer continued.

"But Antonio has lost two of his closest friends already; why make him suffer any further? There is no solid evidence of his guilt, so why take the chance of putting an innocent, grief-stricken boy in jail?"

* * *

><p>The court room could not have been more tense as the jury returned.<p>

"We find the defendant...not guilty."

Immediately, there was an uproar; angry voices buzzed in the room, while the family of Antonio rejoiced. Roderich watched him solemnly, the light seeming to go out of his eyes. So it seemed his girlfriend's murderer would walk...

Feliks was oddly quiet, huddled against Juan; he refused to look up at all, shuddering silently. Juan glared at Antonio, wishing there was something he could do...

How could they just let him walk? How could he be freed from any responsibility for all the terrible things he and his friends had done?

"C-can we go home now?" Feliks pleaded, and Juan nodded, getting to his feet.

Perhaps another day...

* * *

><p>Benson and Stabler visited Roderich a few months later; his neck had healed as well as it could, and he was back to playing his music; he was also learning sign language, but for now, he was writing for the detectives' sake.<p>

"It seems Antonio has gone back to Spain with his family. You'll be safe." Benson informed him; Roderich looked at them scathingly. He looked like he was the frailest of creatures, with his skin so pale now, and his cheekbones jutting out slightly. He had not been eating nor sleeping well...

"We just thought you'd want to know." Stabler said with a nod. "We'll be going now..." Roderich caught his arm, shaking his head. The anxious maid from before stepped forward.

"He wanted to show you something...in the courtyard..." She explained meekly, turning to lead them.

It seemed Roderich had made some sort of altar to Elisaveta in the courtyard; there were flowers all around her picture, with a simple, red candle lit at the base.

"It's beautiful Roderich...I'm sure she's smiling down on it from above..." Benson said.

* * *

><p>Benson and Stabler also paid a visit to Ludwig; it seemed that the Vargas brothers had also transferred. Ludwig did not appear to be happy with this, but he let them in with a grim, straight face.<p>

"Yes?"

"Your brother's body has been released into your grandmother's custody." Stabler informed him with a nod.

"Ludwig, what's going on in there?"

Benson blinked, peering towards Ludwig's bedroom.

"Do you have a guest?"

Ludwig sighed.

"It's just Feliks and Juan. We've formed an anti-bullying group...it's still in it's beginning stages. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Elisaveta and Taurys..." Ludwig explained.

Benson smiled lightly.

"I can think of a few other people who would want to be part of your group..."

**The end...**


	14. Preview!

"The victim was a twenty-one year old caucasian female. Jeanne Bonnefoy. Raped and repeatedly beat with a baseball bat. Want to know what makes this death unusual?"

"What is that?"

"Her cousin died the same way ten years ago..."

**Hello, readers; that was a short preview of the sequel to this story: Redemption. It is going to be a Cold Case/Hetalia crossover, and I just wanted to let you all know so you can be on the lookout for it!  
><strong>


End file.
